JSOC-Echo
JSOC-Echo or Joint Special Operations Command - Echo is a faction featured in Operation: Catalyst of Co-Op Campaign. The group is a joint task force comprising of special forces groups within NATO and the European Union, such as the Special Air Service, Task Force: PIXEL, and the Kommando Spezialkräfte. They serve as the main protagonists of the campaign, fighting against the Coded's invasion, and eventually the New European Order. History After the failed invasion of Pixelarica, the Coded turns its attention towards Pixelarican allies such as those in Europe and Asia. The need for a special forces team in order to operate behind the Coded's lines was requested by the European Union. Both NATO and the EU authorizes the creation of a joint task force comprising of tier one special forces operatives; JSOC-Echo. The joint task force proved to be highly effective in dealing with special operations such as demolitions, sabotage, and infiltration behind enemy lines in order to upload jammers to disrupt Coded operations. Operation: Catalyst Battle of Marseilles During the Coded invasion of France, the joint task force was tasked with eliminating several Coded spawning grounds around the battlefield in order to ease the defense force around major cities such a Paris and Reims. The joint task force fought alongside European Union and French Army soldiers in urban combat around the port in Marseilles, France. The joint task force was to eliminate Coded spawning grounds inside specific buildings around the port city, while the French and EU forces provide fire support. Within minutes of entering the battlefield, heavy fighting on the streets and inside buildings ensues. The EU/French forces fought back against Coded resistance while the joint task force infiltrates behind enemy lines through tight alleyways and buildings. The 4 suspected Coded spawning grounds were quickly eliminated. However, the joint task force was later retasked to aid the defenses against a Coded amphibious attack near a beach. While the Coded were relentless with their assault, the defenders managed to hold the invading force back until air support eliminates the rest of the enemy forces, however, a few jets were shot down when a Coded warship and a small armada can be seen near the harbour. Coded Warship Soon after, the joint task force was authorized to infiltrate the Coded warship and destroy the command center and the ship itself. In order to infiltrate the ship, two teams of underwater submersibles managed to evade enemy detection and climbed onto the deck the ship. Using encryption devices to cover their bodies from being picked up by scanners, the joint task force to two sneaked onto the bridge, where the crew of the ship were quickly killed off. However, the entire squad were alerted when after the death of the captain triggered the emergency alarm. Evanson quickly uploaded Gordon's virus in order to disrupt communications and orders while the rest of the task force defends him. The Evanson manages to upload the virus and ordered the team to make an escape towards the extraction point. The team manages to fight through heavy Coded resistance all over the ship, however anti-air positions prevented the helicopter from getting close to the ship. Under an ambush, the joint task force quickly fights towards the AA guns and disables them. The Chechen-Russian Border Incident Within weeks of fighting, the European Union and Pixelarica manage to push back The Coded out of major European countries and areas. Task Force: PIXEL and J-SOC Echo teams were sent into search and destroy recon, assassination, and infiltration missions against The Coded. Recently, however, intelligence from satellite imaging and reports from air traffic control had piqued the task force's interests as a large cargo plane was shot down near the Russian-Chechen border. The Russian government rejects any investigations by the European Union or any outside entity, claiming that the crash site is under Russian jurisdiction, and for security reasons with the current situation in Chechnya. Furthermore, the cargo was suggested to be of certain value, as rebels are already making their way towards the crash site. Gryphon Squad of JSOC-Echo infiltrated through Chechen territory near the crash site to investigate the cargo and gain access to the black box. Within moments of reaching the crash site, however, a massive firefight broke out between the Chechen Rebels who have already secured the site and unknown a Russian mercenary force attempting to flush the rebels out. The task force was authorized to engage both belligerents, and with heavy fighting against both the mercenaries and their gunships and the rebels with their armor support, the task force manages to push back both forces out of the area. The contents of the cargo were searched, containing military grade weapons intended to be shipped to multiple Eastern European countries, as well as a dossier which confirms that the New European Order authorized the transport. As the task force was busy gathering evidence, both the rebels and now technologically advanced mercenaries resumed their assault over the crash site, with the task force in the middle. The task force manages to pull out against the mercenaries' assault while dodging rebel autocannon fire from BMP's, leaving all 3 forces to be under a 4th force; the incoming blizzard. Behind rebel-controlled territory, the joint task force manages to hide away in an abandoned village to wait until the blizzard dies down, while the rebels try to hunt down the squad. Under the cover of darkness and the snowfall, the squad manages to sneak past the entire Chechen search party. The squad manages to make it to a remote fishing village out of Chechen control, where comms finally clears up as the blizzard stops. Command informs that the squad needs to escape Chechnya as fast as possible as the Russian government had been alerted of the previous firefight near the crash site. The squad needs to make it escape around the incoming Russian forces back into Russia. The squad commandeers two jeeps and makes a break through rebel defenses. A brief but heavy chase between the squad and the rebels ensues, however the final rebel pursuers were forced back into their lands after the Russian military launched an attack into the rebel's territory. The squad manages to reach the designated landing zone and escape. The New European Order Summit Having proof that the New European Order has been ordering military equipment from various black market contacts. The joint task force with help from various intelligence agencies was authorized by NATO to conduct a further investigation for any future plans or whereabouts of the political union. The joint task force conducted various espionage operations, wiretapping, and kidnappings on the order, in which lead to the reveal of a secret summit about potential solutions to either eliminate or convert rival nationalists in Austria, as well as the future plans for the order. The summit was being conducted with various high-ranking officials in the New European Union council. The summit was being held in northern Austria inside the private estate of Joel Klestil; the Austrian minister for Europe, integration and foreign affairs. Gryphon Squad with undercover agents Gambit and Magpie were sent to the summit to spy on the meeting under the cover of a party hosted by the minister. Deadpan and Evanson acted as the backup team for the CIA agents acting as party goers and Pixel One as they initiated the operation. Pixel One acted as on-ground assistance, assisting in eliminating sentries or disabling cameras so that the CIA agents can continue their mission. Eventually, Gambit and Magpie informs the team that he got access to the restricted areas of the mansion, where council members will be conducting the meeting. Gambit watches on the meeting while Magpie and Pixel One plants several bugs on the second floor. During the meeting, Klestil mentioned about various subjects including the future of the European Union and the New European Order, the potential solutions in dealing with rival political parties, and about doubts of Drazan Bakal's history. Klestil also mentioned about "X-Hour", however, before he further mentions about the subject, Gambit gets caught by a security guard, in which Gambit attempts to explain. Klestil overhears the commotion and exits the meeting room. Klestil talks to the two, where Gambit explains that he got lost. The minister understands and asks for Gambit to follow him into the courtyard. The joint task force overlooks the conversation between the two, in which the minister pulls the secret headpiece out of the Gambit's suit, knowing that he was an undercover agent. Gambit attempts to escape, however he was quickly shot by Klestil. Having their cover blown, Magpie and Pixel One quickly eliminate Klestil and his security detail as they escort the body out of the courtyard. The rest of Gryphon Squad provided covering fire as Pixel One makes their way to the extraction point. Hunt for Haxon A few days after the border incident, the joint task force was reassigned to monitor the activities of Erebus Haxon and the CEO of Romanov Communications; Aleksi Romanov in Moscow. Intel suggests that Haxon and Romanov are having a meeting at a high class restaurant in downtown Moscow about Haxon joining the New European Order, and Romanov being a major stakeholder in Haxon's future developments in Greece. Command seeks this as an opportunity to capture or neutralize both Romanov and Haxon, and Gryphon squad were retasked of going undercover into Russia to capture or eliminate both targets. Joining the squad are Greylight; a drone operator from the previous mission in Area 52 as recon support, and a group of students from Komonosov Moscow State University acting as protesters in Romanov's private landing pads to prevent Romanov access to his aerial assets. As the lunch time commences in Moscow, the joint task force sets up an overwatch position inside an office building near the restaurant, and an on ground position inside the restaurant itself. The joint task force eavesdrops on the two targets, learning about the New Europe Order's current affairs, and an upcoming plan known as "X-Hour". During the luncheon, Haxon exits the dining area to answer a call about "a couple of unwanted associates", and steps outside the task force's field of view. Moments later, an EMP blast from Haxon disables task force's communications and electronics. Having their cover blown, the task force attempts to eliminate Haxon and Romanov by firing their sniper rifles, however the bullets disintegrate upon reaching near their bodies. Task Force: PIXEL operatives were quick to point out that Lindholm's personal Orbital Shield has made its way to the global market, and that Haxon and Romanov are virtually immune to any attacks the joint task force can throw at them. Romanov's security detail secures both HVT's and attacks the team inside the restaurant causing the overwatch team to zipline into the restaurant to take down the HVT's and link up with the team. Greylight informs the team that Romanov's limo is leaving the area, and that reinforcements have been deployed outside the restaurant to slow down the task force. The task force pushes through, however the limo is now speeding away, the joint task force commandeers two enemy armored vehicles in order to catch up. While speeding down the streets of Moscow, Greylight informs that the Moscow Police units has been dispatched to chase down the joint task force. The task force later meets with resistance from the police units in a chase throughout the side streets of Moscow, the two forces clash while on their vehicles, however due to the increasing amount of panic from civilians near the initial area, traffic jams prevent any further chases from happening. The joint task force goes on the offensive and uses the traffic jam to close in on the limo, eventually leading to a highway shootout between the police force, the security detail and the joint task force. The team pushes through the heavy resistance, and even through Manticore Knights and Legionnaire Operatives from Haxon. The team manages to reach the abandoned limo, where a familiar voice buzzes through the comms, stating that he does not recall the team "joining in this personal conversation on the business affairs of Europe". The team sees that the HVT's are attempting to escape in a secondary limo down on street level. The team then quickly disables the limo with both Romanov and Haxon being the only ones alive. Evenson approaches the Limo, however command orders the team to stand down and let both Romanov and Haxon go due to unseen circumstances. Confused, the team attempt to verify the order with other members, however they confirm they did not receive the order. During the confusion, Haxon begins to mock the task force on them being used as pawns for irrational ways, however the limo mysteriously blows up as Haxon's final words were "...and yet you are all pawns in this clusterfu...", killing both Haxon and Romanov inside. The task force watches as the limo burns, and as communications between command were cut as a drone passes by from the sky, flying away. Greylight quickly figured out that this operation was a setup all along. London Uprising As a result of recent political instability and control in the governments, major cities such as London, Paris, and Berlin begin to descend into chaos for the lack of change in recent months and their cost on the citizens, especially with the threat from The Coded. As a result more harsh rules and regulations were set on the current martial laws, however this does not stop the rioters, as they continue to further their various agendas, primarily through the spread of nationalism. Major cities such as London, Paris, and Berlin were the most hard hit areas, where law and order has fallen in noticeable areas. In the wake of the conflict, a notable select group of government officials have been targets towards assault, kidnapping, extortion, and in some cases, homicide. In order to prevent further actions from taking place, the EU orders a military evacuation of all VIP's into secure designated areas. However, some politicians in the British parliament were trapped inside the building in Westminster, where the heart of anarchy was located. Several attempts to reach to the parliament failed as the anarchists push back any rescue attempts away from the parliament, including any air assets via firearms and alleged illegal anti-air missiles, which shot down a British helicopter near the building. Gryphon Squad were dispatched to reach to the parliament and rescue the trapped politicians against the crowd of anarchists as a final option. In addition, they must search and destroy any AA or artillery threats that might hinder the rescue. Landing behind British military lines in Bessborough Gardens. On their way to the MI6 Building, they were hit by sniper firing while crossing through Vauxhall Bridge. Running through cover, to cover, the squad manages to eliminate the sniper threat and proceed on their mission. They sneak past inside rioter's territory through house to house, only engaging as a means of self-defense, and to eliminate any threats to the evacuation, such as the AA presence in the area. Eventually, Gryphon Squad reaches London Bridge, where it was held back by the remaining defenders of the London Police and the Royal Guards. The squad helps defend an oncoming charge from armed rioters, however, they were overwhelmed and were forced to barricade themselves on parliament grounds. The defending force retreats to the main building to fend off the building from armed rioters and link up with the politicians inside the House of Commons. After meeting up with the HVT's, a politician reveals the conspiracy that the New European Order has sparked the violence in major European cities to further gain support from the public, and to weaken the capability of the European Union countries by stretching their resources. In addition to this, one of the politicians that defected from the New European Order warns that there will be a series of events that will possibly permanently lead to the total control of NEO in Europe. After successfully defending the parliament, rescue arrives on the rooftop, while the British forces secure the area. European Union - New European Order Conflict As the conflict around the European battleground unfolds, a new battlefield begins to ignite as the two European political powers clash once more in the United Nations Security Council. Using the task force's mission and their false flag operation in Moscow, NEO representatives manages to convince the Russian representatives that the European Union has been committing black operations inside Russian territory. In response, the Russian government closes all political ties with the European Union member nations that were allegedly involved. Within days of fighting through insults and rebuttals, a multitude of world leaders and government officials begin to question on the integrity and political stability of the Union, while many anti-EU activists begin to protest for their country's exit of the Union. While the task force and J-SOC was on standby in case of further military operations, the NEO counsel prepares for the alleged plot. As tensions reach a boiling point, the European Union invites the New European Union to a peace summit in Stockholm to discuss how to resolve the current conflicts between the two groups. The task force is then stationed near in Poland as Polish intelligence suggests there is a military build up near the borders of Ukraine, Austria and Slovakia. Within minutes of the opening speech from the envoy, a combined military force of NEO member states commences an attack towards Poland, Germany, and Italy. The task force scrambles towards defensive positions further into Poland. X-Hour The push towards EU nations starts to bog down as a combined force of NATO air superiority manages to scramble enough air power to challenge the NEO air force. NATO takes this opportunity to launch a counteroffensive into Ukraine and other surrounding NEO states. The joint task force were mostly deployed behind enemy lines to sabotage or assassinate targets. Gryphon Squad was deployed along with the 1st Armored Division of the Pixelarican Army and a combined EU company in rural Ukraine to prevent the launch of several ICMBs at a former Soviet silo. Along the way to the launch site, the joint task force's convoy was hit by an artillery strike, forcing the joint task force to fight through the forest and eliminate the artillery positions in order for the 1st Division to move up to the launch site by flanking around into the forest. Despite facing heavy resistance from NEO forces, especially from a Serbian special forces fire team, the joint task force manages to knockout the 4 artillery positions. Shortly after eliminating the last position, NEO commences a launch of all active ICMBs, however, command has informs all fire teams that the ICMBs were not targeting cities, but the attacking NATO forces in Ukraine. Command orders all active fire teams to push towards the missile silos in order to disarm the missiles. The joint task force links up with an SAS regiment and rushes towards the launch site's command room. Through very heavy fighting, the task force manages to input the disarm codes received from the former NEO politicians from the parliament from Britain. The remaining missiles detonates in the atmosphere, saving hundreds of thousands of lives and units. After the failure to destroy the counterattacking NATO force, NEO forces retreats further into Eastern Europe. Hunt for the Dragon .]] After the failure to destroy the advancing NATO/EU forces, remaining NEO forces take defensive positions in countries such as Serbia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, and Albania to slow down the NATO/EU forces from reaching Belgrade. Several of the joint task force teams were dispatched to aid in the operations, however, Gryphon Squad was tasked to track down the high chancellor of the New European Order; Drazan Bakal. The intelligence department with the help of the CIA manages to monitor multiple NEO transport movements out of Belgrade, and intercepted radio transmissions on possible locations the high chancellor could be hiding. Months of intelligence gathering, data mining, and espionage lead to the possible location of a mining facility in Valbonë, Albania, near the Montenegro border. The bunker and the surrounding area are defended by the remaining loyal forces aligned with the NEO, with support from armor and limited air support. The joint task force were dispatched with the assault force to storm the bunker. At around 0500 hours, a task force comprising of 2 mechanized infantry companies made their way to the bunker, however, the two companies were quickly bogged down by reports of experimental incendiary cannon fire and artillery fire from the hill position near the bunker. Despite losing some of the armored supported, the assault force advanced through enemy fire and experimental direct-energy fire. Gryphon Squad and Fireteam Lynx was one of the first squads to make it to the outer perimeter of the bunker. The two fire teams fought through heavily armed NEO forces, including a regiment heavily armed NEO operatives deployed from an Mi-39. Despite the regiments' superior firepower and armor, they were no match for the expertise and training of the joint task force, and were eliminated. As more of elements of the mechanized corp entered the compound, more of the defenders begin a withdraw deeper into the mining site. The joint task force pushes deeper into enemy lines by flanking around machinery in order to eliminate anti-armor positions set on top of the coal towers. Afterwards, a final push towards the bunker's entrance was ordered from command. Both remaining fire team fought in the morning light, however after suffering from heavy losses, the defenders were routed back into the bunker. The bunker entrance proved to be quite a problem for the task force, as normal means of breaching the heavy metal door were useless. Suddenly, a couple of defending NEO snipers started to pick off the fire teams outside, pinning them down. Air support was called in to eliminate the snipers, however, the thick walls of the sniper nest made it difficult for the surgical strikes to pierce through. In matter of a few strikes, all of the snipers were eliminated, and an F-15 with a bunker busting AGM was dispatched to bust through the heavy door shortly afterwards. The F-15 manages to unleash the payload on the bunker door, which created a massive explosion that threw both forces to the ground. Disorientated, the remaining NATO fire teams advanced through the clouds of dust and debris into the bunker. The remaining allied forces met little to no resistance at the entrance of the bunker, as most of the defenders were neutralized by the AGM strike. However, more NEO reinforcements stormed into the main entrance, pinning the joint task force from the front and right. Under fire, Gryphon Squad were ordered to flank around the defenders to eliminate defensive positions along the cat walks, as well as an active Lazar APC pinning the rest of the attackers. The joint task force pushes towards defensive positions and eliminates any armored assets, in which the attacking force advances forwards deeper into the bunker. Both forces clash throughout the bunker compound, down hallways and barracks, however the joint task force kept pushing back the defenders deeper into the compound, near the command center where the high chancellor was hiding. Despite their best efforts, the defenders eventually were wiped out by NATO forces, which are now at the entrance of the command center. The attackers managed to breached through the doors of the command center, however, the high chancellor wasn't there. Command informs that they have detected movement deep inside the mining facility, near the bottom of the quarry, suggesting that the high chancellor is attempting to escape from NATO forces. Just then, an explosion erupts near the entrance, knocking most of the attackers off their feet. Evenson then discovers that the remaining NEO forces had activated a self-destruct sequence inside the bunker, which is slowly reaching the command center. The joint task force desperately attempts to look for an exit or to abort the sequence, however in sheer luck, a secret exit used by the high chancellor is revealed by an Evanson accidentally pressing a button on the command panel. Suddenly, Evenson becomes trapped in a heap of rubble as the bunker collapses around them, ordering the team to escape without him. The remaining members of the strike team rushes out of the command room, barely escaping the fireball from behind. Catching their breath inside a loading dock inside the mine, the team answers a sitrep from Command. They inform on Evanson's sacrifice, and that the high chancellor is not in the bunker. Just then their comms randomly shut off, as well as any electronic equipment they have. Deadpan suggests its an EMP attack, in which a blurry voice coming from their comms confirms it is an EMP attack. The team recognizes that the voice was from the high chancellor, and proceeds into the quarry, where the remaining NEO forces protecting the high chancellor ambushed the remaining elements of the two companies. Making a last stand, NEO soldiers stormed their positions while allied forces held their ground. Throughout the firefight, both Frostbite and Miller were wounded by shrapnel from a grenade. Despite dwindling numbers from both sides, the joint task force manages to gain an upper hand by shooting down an Mi-2 helicopter attempting to extract the high chancellor. The copter crashes into the walls of the mine, causing a minor tremor that caused a landslide, crushing any NEO soldiers in its path. The firefight dies down as majority of the defenders fell. With the last bit of resistance eliminated, the joint task force makes their way towards the high chancellor inside a trailer, however Bakal then informs that the New European Order, including himself will fight until the last breath and will never surrender to NATO forces. He also announces his intentions of using a secret weapon. Just then, squads of more NEO forces from the crash site of the helicopter swarms into the bottom of the mine, ambushing the joint task force. Command warns that a captured NEO technician warns that Drazan might have shut off his Hivemind limiters, which could potentially kill him from the sheer amount of information he has to process. The following outcomes of the battle will play out, depending on the team's actions: Drazan Bakal is captured= If the joint task force is quick enough to reach the high chancellor, the team will breach the trailer and eliminate any defending avatars protecting the high chancellor. Pixel 1-1 will then quickly shut off Bakal's Hivemind headset and disarm the high chancellor as he tries to pull out a Desert Eagle, resulting in the high chancellor being pushed towards the ground. Drazan wheezes one final breath to the joint task force; that there is "always an enemy many times bigger, and many times more dangerous than you can ever imagine...semper honos invaluerit...". |-| Drazan Bakal is killed= If the joint task force does not make it to the trailer in time, the team will breach and eliminate any defending avatars protecting the once active high chancellor. Pixel 1-1 will grab the body of Bakal, only discovering that the high chancellor had perished during the ensuing battle. A note falls out from his pocket reading "semper honos invaluerit". Regardless of the team's actions, the remaining defenders will be eliminated. The team then informs that the New European Order has officially fallen. Command congratulates the team and orders them back to base for debriefing. Equipment Primary Assault Rifles * Army Rifle * "Black Bandit" * Bad Surgeon * Black Bandit Carbine * Bundeswehr Carbine * Bundeswehr Rifle * Combat Rifle * Combat Carbine * Marksman * Night Hunter (Rifle) * Ranger Rifle * Reaper's Call * Secret Forces Carbine * Secret Forces Rifle * Swat Rifle Submachine Guns * Black Mamba * Casanova * Golden Friend * Kinetic Defender * Night Hunter (SMG) * Prototype PDW * Prototype PDW Mk. II * Rapid Fire Rifle * Secret Forces SMG * Simple Machine Gun * Vandals Shotguns * Buckshot Barrage * "Cruiser" * Simple Shotgun * Devastator * Mega Destroyer * Nightcrawler * Semi-Auto Shotgun * Tactical Shotgun * Tactical Shotgun Mk. II Machine Guns * Assault Machine Gun * Bundeswehr Machine Gun * Heavy Machine Gun * Hero * Hardliner * Hardliner Mk. II * Serious Argument Backup * Critical Strike * Desert Eagle * Fast Death *Hitman Pistol *Infiltrator * Interceptor * Mountain Wolf * Kinetic Pistol * Pixel Gun * Police Pistol * Propitiator * Special Agent * Spec Ops Pistol * Trak-R Pistol * Zombie Slayer Melee * Battle Axe * Combat Knife * Dual Tactical Knives * Riot Shield * Tactical Knife * Tactical Tomahawk Special * Trak-R * Flaming Volcano * Nitrogen Sprayer * Tactical Tomahawk * Tactical Knife Sniper * "Blackout" * Brutal Headhunter Mk. II * Brutal Headhunter * Combat Sniper Rifle * Heavy Sniper Rifle * Overseer * Prototype * Reaper's Whisper * Secret Forces Marksman Rifle * Sentinel * Silent Justice * Tactical Marksman Rifle * Sniper Rifle * Winter Hunter Heavy * Apocalypse * Armadillo * Armageddon * "Desert Storm" * Firestorm * Demoman * Grenade Launcher * Home Breacher * Instigator * Judge * Mines Launcher * "Osprey" * Rocket Storm * SMAK * Stinger 3000 * Stinger Gallery Gryphon Squad.png|Elements of Gryphon Squad. From left to right: Pixel 1-1, Flemming, Messer, Evanson, Fortin, Deadpan. JSOC Echo Battle.png|Gryphon Squad in X-Hour. JSOC Echo Training.png|Deadpan and Evanson doing target practice. Category:Faction Category:Co-Op Campaign